neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moje anime/Lista odcinków/SK007
| nzw=The problem of power| scr=Elekid-Pikachu-thunder.jpeg 250px| nzwpl=Problem w elektrowni| nzwus=The problem of power| nzwjp=電力の問題| tmjp=Denryoku no mondai| serus=Kanto| nrus=007| nrjp=007| nrodc=007| dtjp=09 września 2012| dtus=09 września 2012| dtpl=09 września 2012| anim=Scraggy| scen=Scraggy| opis=Scraggy| asdr=Scraggy| dran=Scraggy| }} Odcinek Kate, Jun i Kevin dotarli do Vermilion City. Zamierzali udać się do sali lidera, porucznika Surge'a (LPS), ale natknęli się do niego po drodze. LPS:Wy do mnie? K:Jeśli pan jest porucznikiem Surge'em to tak. LPS:Przykro mi, ale dzisiaj nie możemy walczyć. J:Czemu? LPS:W elektrowni dzieje się coś dziwnego.Od kilku dni nie ma prądu. Wiem, że mieszkali tam Electabuzz i Raichu, ale nigdy nie sprawiali kłopotów. Pracownicy zawsze ich karmili. Idę sprawdzić co tam się dzieje. Ke:My też pójdziemy! LPS:Dzięki, przyda się dodatkowa pomoc. Kate, Jun, Kevin i Surge udali się do elektrowni. Przed wejściem spotkali elektryka (E). LPS:W czym dokładnie jest problem? E:Electabuzz i Raichu kilka dni temu przestali nas wpuszczać do głównego agregatu. Atakują każdego kto próbuje się zbliżyć. Nie wiem o co im chodzi. K:Może problem tkwi w agregacie? Mój Oddish mógłby uśpić Electabuzza i Raichu Śpiącym Proszkiem. Wtedy moglibyście sprawdzić agregat. E:To dobry pomysł! Bohaterowie weszli do elektrowni, mimo że jedynymi źródłami światła były lampki na kasku Surge'a i elektryka oraz płomień Charmandera, to było całkiem jasno. Przy głównym agregacie rzeczywiście stali Electabuzz i Raichu. Kate, Jun i Kevin zauważyli, że Raichu miał zaokrągloną końcówkę ogona, co oznaczało, że był samicą. Podejrzewali, że Elektabuzz też jest samicą. K:Oddish, wybieram cię! Śpiący Proszek! Atak zadziałał. Elektryczne pokemony osunęły się na ziemię, odblokowując dostęp do agregatu. K:Wracaj, Oddish! Razem z Surge'em i elektrykiem podeszli do niego. Zauważyli, że między dwoma skrzyżowanymi rurami, łączącymi główny agregat z pozostałymi, utknięci byli Pikachu i jakiś inny pokemon. Px K: Elekid - Pokemon elektryczny. Dizecko Electabuzza. Porusza rękoma by wytworzyć ładunek elektryczny. Zyskuje siłę w czasie burzy. LPS:Teraz rozumiem! Electabuzz i Raichu pilnowały swoje dzieci. K:Musimy je uwolnić! Charmander, Łomot Czaszką! J:Eli, Akcja! Niestety Łomot Czaszką i Akcja nie pomogły. E:Ma ktoś z was wodnego pokemona? K:Tak! Horsea, wybieram cię! J:Patricia, idź! Ke:Squirtle, idź! E:Zrobimy tak: najpierw Charmander ogrzeje rury Ognistym Wirem, a następnie Horsea, Patricia i Squirtle użyją Wodnej Broni. To powinno rozszerzyć rury. K:Ale Horsea nie zna Wodnej Broni. Prawdę mówiąc z wodnych ataków zna tylko Bąbelki. E:Trudno, niech użyje Bąbelków. Dwie Wodne Bronie powinny wystarczyć. K:Charmander, Ognisty Wir! Ognisty Wir ogrzał rury. K:Horsea, Bąbelki! J:Patricia, Wodna Broń! Ke:Squirtle, Wodna Broń! Ataki schłodziły rury, ale nie na tyle, by się rozszerzyły. E:Chyba jednak się pomyliłem... Horsea:Hor... sea! Horsea użyła Wodnej Broni. Rury rozszerzyły się i Elekid i Pikachu uwolnili się. K:Świetnie, Horsea! Nauczyłeś się Wodnej Broni! Kate, Jun i Kevin zawrócili swoje wodne pokemony. Tymczasem Electabuzz i Raichu obudzili się. Sądząc, że Kate, Jun, Kevin, Surge i elektryk chcą zrobić krzywdę Elekidowi i Pikachu zamierzali zaatakować bohaterów Gromo Ciosem, ale ich dzieci w porę wytłumaczyły im, że pomogli im uwolnić się. W elektrowni znów pojawił się prąd... by po chwili znowu zgasnąć. Jakiś wielki odkurzacz wessał Elektabuzza i Raichu. Bohaterowie wybiegli na zewnątrz. Sprawcą był oczywiście Zespół R. LPS:Oddajcie pokemony! Je:Nigdy! Js:Chciałbyś! Meowth:Żeby nie było im smutno zabierzemy też Elekida i Pikachu! Jednak gdy rura od odkurzacza zbliżyła się do elektrycznych pokemonów te chwyciły się za ręce i użyły Grzmotu. Atak rozwalił odkurzacz na kawałeczki, uwalniając Electabuzza i Raichu oraz wysyłając Zespół R w powietrze: ZR:Zespół R znowu błysnął!!! Elekid i Pikachu podeszli do trójki przyjaciół. Elekid:Elekid! Pikachu:Pikachu! K:Jesteście już bezpieczni. J:Następnym razem bądźcie ostrożni. Chyba nie chcecie utknąć drugi raz? LPS:To co? Możemy iść walczyć? K & J:Pewnie! Kate i Jun ledwo się odwróciły, gdy Elekid i Pikachu odezwali się ponownie. Elekid:Ele! Pikachu:Pika! Ke:Oni chyba chcą iść z wami! K:Chcesz iść ze mną, Elekid? Elekid:Ele! J:A ty ze mną, Pikachu? Pikachu:Pika! Kate i Jun spojrzały na Electabuzz i Raichu. Te skinęły głowami na znak, że się zgadzają. K:Pokeball idź! J:Pokeball idź! Pokeballe schwytały Elekida i Pikachu, ale ten drugi natychmiast z niego wyszedł. J:Co jest, Pikachu? Nie lubisz pokeballa? Pikachu:Pika! J:Hmm... Słuchaj, Eli, mogłabyś podróżować w pokeballu? Wtedy Pikachu nie musiałby w nim siedzieć. Eli:Eev! J:A więc wchodź! Eli weszła do swojego pokeballa, a Pikachu usadowił się na ramieniu Jun. Nasi bohaterowie udali się do sali Surge'a. Jak pójdą im walki? Czy Kate i Jun zdobędą kolejne Odznaki? Tego dowiedziecie się czytając kolejne odcinki. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Poznajemy porucznika Surge'a. *Horsea Kate uczy się Wodnej Broni. *Kate i Jun łapią Elekida i Pikachu. *Eevee Jun zaczyna podróżować w pokeballu. Debiuty Ludzie *'Porucznik Surge' *'Elektryk' Pokemony *Electabuzz *Raichu *Elekid *Pikachu Bohaterowie Ludzie *Kate *Jun *Kevin *'Porucznik Surge' *'Elektryk' Pokemony *'Charmander' (Kate) *'Eli' (Jun) *'Oddish' (Kate) *'Horsea' (Kate) *'Patricia' (Jun) *'Squirtle' (Kevina) *'Elekid' (Kate, złapała) *'Pikachu' (Jun, złapała) *'Electabuzz' *'Raichu' Kategoria:Własna twórczość